1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a video system for recording and reproducing an image signal, particularly in systems having a video camera for picking up the object image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For recording and reproducing an image signal, the video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR) makes use of magnetic tape which was originally developed for broadcasting purposes. Quite recently, by inserting a long tape in the casette, the VTR has become used in the home. This home VTR is becoming more and more popular mainly for recording and reproducing television programs. In addition the VTR is increasingly being utilized with the video camera.
In conventional devices of the above type the video camera is completely separated from the VTR, and the image signal obtained from the video camera is recorded in the VTR via a connecting cable. Consequently, conventional devices have been confronted with the disadvantages that at the time of photographing it is necessary to carry both the camera and the VTR which is a burden, and the operability is inferior and convenient because the camera and the VTR have to be operated separately. Thus, a VTR with a built-in camera has been considered. However, there is a problem in the development of a compact image pick up tube and such a VTR has not yet been commercialized. Obstacles to a compact VTR with a built-in camera includes power consumption and space requirement for a reproducing mechanism such as for quick feeding and quick rewinding of the tape in the camera.